(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A technique of managing the print count of recording media is used in an image forming apparatus. The technique sets an upper limit value on the print count of the recording media to reduce print costs.